


Breathe Again

by claryharry



Series: Malec Headcanon [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Comforting Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Like, M/M, Malec, Post 2x20, Really fluffy though, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sort of Smutty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec lightwood - Freeform, but he's not really a part of the fic, but not really, jace is mentioned, magnus bane - Freeform, post 2x20 shadowhunters, sexual things are implied, stressed Alec, stressed alec lightwood, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryharry/pseuds/claryharry
Summary: Magnus and Alec take that boiling hot bath that was mentioned in 2x20. (Post 2x20 fic).





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings after 2x20 and ended up writing this. It's become pretty popular on Tumblr, so I hope y'all enjoy it on here.

Magnus stared down at the man asleep on his chest. Alec had fallen asleep shortly after they had finished… _celebrating_. Magnus could tell that these past few months had taken a toll on Alec as well as himself, so he wasn’t that offended when Alec began snoring on his chest. 

It had been about an hour, and Alec was finally starting to stir. He sighed against Magnus’ bare stomach, but didn’t look up. “Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” Magnus whispered back, trailing his hand up and down Alec’s marked back. He felt Alec tense at his touch and drew his hand back. “Alexander? What’s wrong?” 

Alec’s voice was low when he spoke. “I-nothing’s _wrong_ , I’m just really sorry. I feel like I don’t deserve to be here.” 

“Stop apologizing, Alec. It’s okay, I’m okay.” 

“I just don’t want you to resent me for it,” Alec sighed. 

Alec felt Magnus’ chest begin to shake underneath him. “After what we just did, I think it’s safe to say I’m quite a long way from resenting you,” he laughed. He resumed running his fingers across his boyfriend’s back. “Now, come on. Get up. Let’s go.” 

“What?” Alec said, finally sitting up to look at Magnus. The silk sheets were a pale pink today, and they fell down to Alec’s waist when he sat up. He saw Magnus look down and swallow before meeting his eyes again. “Where are we going?”  

Magnus slid off the bed and stood up, clearly not caring that he wasn’t wearing any clothing. “To take that boiling hot bath I was talking about.” He disappeared into the bathroom, confident that Alec would follow. 

When Alec walked into Magnus’ very extravagant bathroom, he saw that the tub had magically been filled and he could see the steam rising from it. Magnus was already in it, his tanned skin glistening with droplets of water. “Well, you don’t waste any time, do you?” Alec asked, sinking into the scalding water, his back to Magnus’ chest. 

“When it comes to a nice bath? Absolutely not.” Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s torso and pulled him into his chest. Alec sunk down and leaned his head back on Magnus’ shoulder, settling in between his legs. Magnus’ bathtub was big enough to fit about four grown men, but Alec decided he wanted to sit like that. He wanted to be as close to Magnus as he possibly could. 

“Needs bubbles,” Magnus said and snapped his fingers. There was quick blue spark and then the tub was suddenly almost overflowing with bubbles. Alec laughed and intertwined his fingers with Magnus’ where they rested on his stomach. 

Magnus looked down at the shadowhunter and thought about what he had blurted out in the alley outside of the Hunter’s Moon. _I don’t think I can live without you_ he’d said. Of all the things Magnus would have thought Alec would say, that definitely wasn’t on the list; but, then again, Alec was always full of surprises. 

Alec’s eyes were closed and his face seemed oddly tight. “You need to relax,” Magnus whispered in his ear. “Just let go for once.” 

“I’m trying,” Alec murmured. “I know it’s all over. It’s just really hard to believe. Then there’s Jace, and something is most definitely wrong. I don’t know what, but he feels off.” 

“Ah, here we are, having a romantic evening, and you want to talk about Jace,” Magnus said. 

Alec’s eyes shot open and he suddenly looked very panicked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think. I just, I guess I-” He tried to sit up, but Magnus pulled him back and made him put his head back on the warlock’s shoulder. 

“ _Relax_ ,” Magnus chuckled. “I’m kidding. We can talk about whatever you want to talk about.” Magnus could see the tension leaving Alec’s body as he closed his eyes again. 

“I missed you,” Alec said, his voice catching. “I really, really missed you.” 

Magnus suddenly wondered how he ever thought he could live without this boy. It had only been a few months, but it felt like a lifetime with Alec. “I missed you, too. So much.” 

“Can we never fight like that again?” Alec asked in complete seriousness. 

“We’ll try our best,” Magnus replied. Magnus leaned down at pressed his lips against Alec’s neck, trailing his kisses up to Alec’s jaw. 

“There’s still so much for us to talk about,” Alec said, gasping a little. 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned against Alec’s skin. “We can talk tomorrow. Let’s just enjoy tonight.” He bit down on Alec’s throat, pulling the skin into his mouth. 

Alec made a sound low in his throat before turning his head to catch Magnus’ lips with his own. They moved in sync for a while, just allowing themselves to drink each other in. Magnus moved his left hand up to cup Alec’s jaw, pressing his mouth harder against Alec’s. 

Bubbles were now covering the right side of Alec’s face, and he broke the kiss as he began to laugh. Magnus thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He hardly ever got to hear Alec laugh, really _laugh_. A smile spread across his face as he watched the person he loved most in the world, finally let go. 

Alec picked up some bubbles in his hands and reached up to put them in Magnus’ hair. “Got you,” he said with a triumphant smile. A smile that melted Magnus’ heart. 

“You have no idea,” Magnus replied, and Alec knew he wasn’t talking about the bubbles. “God, I love you.” 

Alec’s eyes were shining with unshed tears now. “I never thought I’d hear you say that again,” he breathed. 

“I can never say it enough and I will never stop saying it. I love you, I love you, I love you, _I love you.”_ Magnus let Alec sit up and pull away from his chest.He watched as Alec turned around to look at him. A single tear fell from Alec’s eye and rolled down his cheek. Magnus lifted a bubble-covered hand to wipe it away. “Don’t cry, my love.” 

“I love you,” Alec half sobbed as he threw himself against Magnus, causing water to slosh over the tub and splash onto the floor. Magnus caught him as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck in a hug. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ neck. 

“Likewise,” Magnus said and pushed Alec back slightly so that he could see his face. “Why are you crying?”

Alec wasn’t even trying to prevent himself from crying at this point. He didn’t feel weak, if anything he felt unbelievably strong sitting there in Magnus’ arms. “Because I love you so much I can hardly stand it,” Alec answered. 

Magnus really had to stop asking questions because if he got one more response like that tonight, he thought he was going to combust. “Oh, Alexander. You have no idea how much I love you.” 

“Then show me.” 


End file.
